U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,655 issued on Dec. 16, 1975, and filed on Sept. 23, 1974 (continuation-in-part of application for Patent Ser. No. 328,425 filed on Jan. 31, 1973, now abandoned) discloses the formation of a clear, relatively rigid Versamid.RTM. polyamide resin body containing perfume oil which can be made without substantial amounts of added cosolvent by proper selection of the polyamide resin and by following certain preparative procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,655 more specifically describes bodies of clear, substantially cosolvent-free Versamid.RTM. type polyamide resin containing perfume oil in the range of small amounts (up to 30% by weight) that yields a clear resin. It is indicated therein that perfumed articles may be in the form of jewelry, decorative castings, coatings on substrates and the like. The molecular weight range of Versamid.RTM. polyamide resin used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,655 is from 6,000 up to 9,000, but the maximum percentage of perfume oil contained therein is indicated to be 30%.
The instant invention takes advantage of the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous effect of the capability of Versalon.RTM. type polyamides having molecular weights in the range of from 9,000 up to 12,000 which can incorporate from 35% up to 70% by weight of total composition of volatile ingredients, including perfume oils. Thus, a 30% increase in the molecular weight of the resin gives rise to the unexpected result that up to and even more than double the amount of volatile ingredient can be incorporated therein and can be given off in a controlled, steady state release rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,125 issued on Sept. 8, 1964, (filing date Mar. 22, 1961) discloses cosmetic lipsticks which besides carrying color for staining the lips and a vehicle for the color, have a body sufficiently strong and stable to permit its use as an applicator and yet capable of rubbing off onto the lips a film adapted to color and protecting the lips and leaving an attractive, well-groomed appearance. The materials are indicated to be fabricated using polyamide resins having softening points of between 90.degree. and 120.degree. C. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,125 discloses a syneresis-resistant cosmetic coloring stick which comprises a gel, the base of which is a polyamide resin which in the absence of other ingredients would be solid, a dye, and a fatty acid ester wherein the acid contains from 12-18 carbon atoms, and an anhydrous lower aliphatic alcohol. The molecular weight of the polyamide resin used in this case is about 8,000. There is no suggestion in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,125 of the instant invention.
French Pat. No. 1,176,992 published on Apr. 17, 1959, discloses a process for the fabrication of "solid perfumes". The process in the French patent consists of massive incorporation in a natural or synthetic resin of a perfume in its liquid form whether synthetic or whether providing the fixation of a natural perfume by means of a liquid adjuvant. No specific resins or specific resin classes or molecular weight ranges or softening point ranges or quantities of perfume oils are disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,176,992, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,046 issued on Feb. 7, 1967, (filing date Dec. 30, 1963) discloses a method for producing porous plastic materials having contained in the pores a liquid which is expressible in response to pressure. In the primary embodiment of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,046, an organic dye is dissolved in a plasticizer so that the product may be employed as a transfer elememt. It is mentioned at Column 2, lines 46-54 that the active ingredients other than ink-forming dyes or toners may be incorporated into the plasticizer to alter the character and use of the end product; for example, medicines, antiseptics, deodorants, perfumes, waxes, and polishes.
Nothing in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,046, however, suggests the article, process or composition of the instant invention.
Low temperature extrudable odor neutralizing compositions comprising a polymer of 80-98% polyvinyl chloride, 2-20% polyvinyl acetate and 0-20% polyvinyl alcohol, a plasticizer, a filler to maintain a dry mixture and a volatile odor neutralizing or modifying agent are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,311 issued on Apr. 3, 1973 (filing date May 15, 1972); continuation of Ser. No. 10,993 filed on May 15, 1972, abandoned). The instant invention is neither explicitly nor implicitly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,311, and it is notable that no mention or suggestion is made of the use of polyamides therein.